Naruto the demon Wolf
by bb-san
Summary: When team 8 is being attack by the demon brother on the Wave mission, Naruto's howl was heard, then when he was gravely injured Hinata healed his injuries. Since she helped him, he will protect her for the kindness she gave him.
1. Chapter 1 the blue eyed wolf

**The Blue Eyed Wolf**

'_I can't believe that I get to leave the Village. I can finally show Father that I'm not worthless.' _Hinata thought as she and her team were walking out of the gates of Kohana.

It's been four months since she graduated from the academy and teams were picked. She got the _honor_ of being teamed up with her teammates Kiba(who always tried to get her to go out with him), his dog Akamaru(cutest little puppy she ever seen), and Shino(weird and quiet, but a good friend). Then there was her sensei, Kurenai, to Hinata she was like a mother, very kind, loving and when it came to Hinata, she was very protective.

Since they graduated they been stuck on D-rank missions for weeks like babysitting, dog walking, and cleaning houses which really got on Kiba's nerves. When he yelled that he was ready to take on a better missions to the Hokage, he got his wish...and a fist up side the head by Kurenai for being disrespectful.

Now they were escorting a drunk bridge builder back to his village safely away from robbers and demon animals that were in the forest that surrounds Kohana.

"Keep alert everyone we're in demon territory and I have a feeling that we're being watch." no sooner then Kurenai said that, two chains rapped themselves around her and tied her to a tree.

Two figures came out of the trees, both wore black, had sharp claws, and mask covering both their faces.

"One down, four to go" the first one said

"Which one would you like to take." the second one said.

"Let our sensei go, you ass!" Kiba yelled then was greeted by a upper cut to the chin. Akamaru tried to attack, but was kicked in mid air by the first figure.

"Three down, two to go." the first one said

"Who are you and why are you attacking us!" Hinata asked activating her byakugan.

"We are the Demon Brothers of the Mist and we want the old man, so if you want to live give him to us" the first one said.

Shino started to attack with his bugs, "Hinata get Tazuna and free Kurenai, I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Shino yelled.

"Right." she yelled back running to Kurenai. When Kurenai was freed she pushed the others out of the way of a shuriken like chain. She looked back a the others.

"Hinata you must grab others and run I'll hold them off as long as I can ..." she was cut off by a spine chilling howl.

The fight stopped and everyone look to see that a wolf was standing in off to the side of them snarling with over size fangs, one look at the beast and you think death was ready to take you to the afterlife, this animal was bigger then a normal size wolf.

It was huge, sharp K9 teeth, big paws, and strong muscles, but what really got their attention was the spiral like mark on its forehead and the blue ice cold eyes looking at them.

"A demon wolf!" Kiba yelled as he jumped back to his group.

_Wolf point of view_

_' What are this humans doing here? This territory is off limits to humans, I have to chase them out' _the demon wolf thought as he howled.

"A demon wolf!" one of the humans yelled that smelled like a dog.

The wolf just look at the human at the two figures dressed in wolf grunted at the look of the two figures

_' I've chased rabbits scarier than them.'_ he thought

"Please I've seen seen cats scarier than that little puppy dog." the black looking human said and laughed.

"He shouldn't have said that. Demon wolfs are very short tempered, and hate being called dogs." Kiba said

The wolf did not like what the human said at all.

_' puppy...they think I'm a …. puppy...HOW DARE HE CALL ME A PUPPY! I'm not going to be insulted like that by a human and I'm way scarier than a damn cat.' _the wolf thought.

Then when one of the demon brother jump at him, the wolf opened his mouth and a dark ball with purple lightening on it started to form. When the human was close enough he fired the energy ball at him directly in the chest and killed him.

"BROTHER! I'll kill you, you flea covered mutt!" the other human yelled and started to move his hands in strange patterns.

"Multi Shuriken Jutsu" the human yelled and pulled out eight star shape things. Once he threw them more came out of nowhere making noway to avoid.

The shurikens struck him and did great damage to him.

"!" he howled in pain.

He turned around and he took a more dangerous looking form. His fur became more shagger, his K9's sharper, his size bigger, and the spiral on his head started to glow blue. He charged another energy blast and aimed at the human. The human started another chain cycle of hand patterns, but before he could call out the name, the wolf released the energy blast with a lot more power behind it to redues the human to ashes.

_others point of view_

The other just look at how the wolf killed the two demon brother, when the wolf look their way Kiba and Akamaru got in their taijutsu stance, Shino released his bugs, and Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Don't attack, if we provoke it then will end up like those other two." Kurenai ordered.

The others dropped their stance and backed up showing the wolf that they don't want to fight. The wolf saw them backing up, which gave him some relief. He spent to much energy on that last attack. He started to head back to his den to pull out the metal that was still in his skin, but it seems that the damages was greater because the wolf felt a great pain in his legs and fell over in pain.

_'Great I'm going to die here.' _ the wolf thought.

"huh I guess his not that tough at all." Kiba said walking toward the wolf, but stop when it started growling.

Kiba backed up to the group and said "Well what do we do now he won't let us by?"

"I vote we put it out of its misery." Shino said.

"Wait let me try to help it, he must be scared from the fight." Hinata said as she stated walking very slowly to the demon wolf.

"Hinata don't go near it, or you'll get hurt." Kurenai tried to get Hinata back towards the group.

Hinata looked at Kurenai, but kept walking, "It's okay Kurenai-sensei. I know what I'm doing."

The wolf started growling to try to scare her off, but she keep coming closer, so he tried to use his energy ball, that seem to work, but the energy ball failed.

_'Shit! Why won't she just back off?'_ the wolf thought.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you for saving us." Hinata said taking out some healing salve and bent down next to the wolf.

He didn't now why, but he felt that he could trust the human girl, so he let her rub that cream on him.

_'She has soft hands, and that cream stuff is working! I feel better already.'_ the wolf thought as he got up. He look at the human with the white eyes, then started to right in the dirt with his paw.

Hinata look in the dirt and read it.

_Thank you for helping me what is your name human_

For some reason Hinata blushed under the wolfs sky blue eyes, but answered.

"Hinata Hyuga and d-do you h-have a n-name?" she asked. The wolf wrote something down on the dirt again.

_The name Naruto and these woods are off limits to humans and anyone caught here is to be killed._

"We didn't mean to we were just passing by and those ninjas attack us and we had to fight back to protect this man." Hinata said.

The wolf look at Hinata and nodded, before writing again.

_Okay you need to leave before any of my pack members come around here_

He then lick her and jump back into the forest.

"Well Hinata I think that wolf likes you" Kurenai said with a chuckle as Hinata started to blush.

**Well that's my first chapter if you don't like it then stop reading and no FLAMES**


	2. Chapter 2 the mystery person

**The Mystery person **

Kurenai and her team were setting up camp for the night, when Kurenai heard a distance rumbling and look off to the west. She saw a big thunder storm coming there way.

"Alright people, put the tents under the trees and get some rest I've a feeling that we're going to meet more ninja." Kurenai ordered. She and Hinata went into their tents (they're sharing) and Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tazuna got into theirs(so are they).

When Kurenai and Hinata were done changing into something more comfy, Kurenai saw Hinata trembling.

"Hinata what's wrong are you scared of thunder storms?" she asked.

"It's not the storms, but what happened during a storm eight years ago." Hinata said. Kurenai look at Hinata and asked.

"What happened eight years ago?" "Well." Hinata stared. "It was my third birthday and my father had just signed a treaty with the cloud village, but at night a thunder storm came in and when every one was asleep they didn't hear a ninja walking toward my room. When he grabbed me I scream loud to alert someone, by the time he got to the gates he was stopped by my father. When he took the mask off the stranger he found out that it was the Kumo leader the same leader that we had just signed a treaty. Till today I've been scared of storms." Hinata finished.

"Hinata I'm so sorry that happened, but you don't need to worry you have your team and you have me to protect you." Kurenai said in a loving voice.

Hinata nodded an lad down with in a few minutes she was caught by sleep.

_-(Hinata's dream )-_

"_H__elp me! someone please help me!" little Hinata screamed as a man came through her window._

"_Shut it runt or I'll kill you." said a cloaked figure as he approached her with a kunai._

"_FALTHER HELP ME!" Hinata screamed before the figure came at her and stabbed her where her heart was._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed as her world went black._

-(real world)-

Hinata sat up in her sleeping bag covered in cold sweat and was panting. She trembled with fear at every movement that was outside and when a loud roar of thunder came crashing down, she covered her mouth to hold back the scream.

She keep trembling until she heard a howl (if you played Zelda the twilight princess that the kind of howl if not then go to you tube) outside her tent. The howl was like a peaceful melody and Hinata unzipped her tent and look outside, what she saw took her by surprise. It was that wolf that help in the fight, it was a few feet from her face howling the same peaceful howl.

He look at her and howled again, then in a flash of lighting he disappeared. Hinata just sat there shocked. She shook herself from the wolf and went back in her tent to sleep, but couldn't help but dream about the strange demon wolf.

-(morning)-

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and looked around. When she saw that it was morning she got up and stretch.

"I wonder if anyone else is up?" she said to herself. Seeing that Kurenai was still sleeping she crawled towards the opening of the tent and look out side. She still didn't see anyone out, so she guessed they were still sleeping. She went to get dress until she caught the smell of something cooking not to far off. She went looking for the source of the smell forgetting that she was still in her pajamas.

After walking through the woods she came to a clearing that had a fire, fish cooking under it, and a boy cleaning another fish. He had blond spiky hair, he was muscular, and he had sky blue eyes. He was wearing dark orange shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a green pendent that hung off his neck. He wore two katakana strapped on his back in a X fashion, and he had a fox yapping at him

_'Wow, they're soooo cute. I wonder what's he doing out here by himself?'_ Hinata thought. 'W_ait! He could be a enemy for all I know. Better get back to camp an tell Kurenai before he sees me.'_ Hinata started walking back to camp.

When she got back everyone was up. Kurenai looked at her and started laughing, and Kiba started drooling.

"Well Hinata did you forget your cloths or were you sleepwalking?" Kurenai laughed.

"Kurenai I don't sleepwalk, I just got up early, but when I was about to get dress I caught the smell of something cooking. I followed it and when I reach a clearing I saw a boy there with a fox beside him. He had two katanas on his back, I thought that he was an enemy or a spy, so I came back here." Hinata said as she took a long breath in to get air back in her lungs.

Kurenai look at her and thought about either to go looking for this mystery ninja or to wait an see what happens.

"Hinata get dress and take us to this boy to see if his working for Gato. If his is, we'll make him give us some answers." Kurenai ordered. Hinata nodded and went to go get ready.

"What about Tazuna we can leave him here by himself."Kiba asked.

"Don't worry, I've already thought of that. We'll keep Akamaru here and place them both in a genjutsu to make it look like they're invisible."

"Okay, so Kurenai-sensei what's the plan?" Shino asked while fixing his glasses.

"Hinata is going to walk back to the clearing like and get him to fall into an ambush." Kurenai said as Hinata came out of her tent.

"Did you hear what to do?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai." Hinata said.

-(Clearing)-

"Where could he have gone, the trees are too high for anyone to climb, jump, and they're to close together walk for that matter. This is the only way out." Hinata said. She activated her byakugan and looked for him and found he was nowhere the area.

"Where could he be?" Hinata said to herself.

"Depends on where you look miss." someone said behind Hinata, while scaring the crap out of her.

She got out a kunai, jumped and threw it at the person which made him dodge, the results was he fell right into the trap, because the Hinata's teammates jumped out of the brush. Kurenai put a kunai up to his neck.

"Hinata is this the person you were talking about?" Kurenai asked as she look at the blond haired boy.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata reassured as Kurenai knocked the boy out and tied him up.

"Shino put some of your bugs on him to drain him of his chakra. Kiba make sure that he's tied up nice and tight, I'm going to scout around the perimeter to see if he's with someone." Kurenai said as she jumped away.

"Alright mister whoever you are, time to tell us why you're here and who you're working for, before I kick your ass." Kiba ordered at the guy as he woke up.

He looked up at Kiba and the rest of the team, and started laughing. Kiba was getting annoyed with the laughing and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!"

The stranger laughter slowed down to a few chuckles, "You. You think you have me trapped and cornered, but trust me I could get out of this easily."

"Yeah right! Those ropes are as tight as they could get, you can't get out of them." Kiba said with a smirk, but when he looked at the boy, or rather where the boy was, he was gone.

"W-what? Where did he go?" Kiba yelled as he turned around to Hinata, when he looked at her, he saw that the boy was behind her with his sword against her neck.

"You baster let her go, or I'll kill you!" Kiba yelled as he took out a kunai.

"Move and I'll kill her." he said as Kiba stopped in his place, relieved he continued, "Listen I don't want any trouble here, but if I have to I will fight back anyway I know, so unless you want me too kill a girl, as pretty as this one," he said as Hinata blushed at being called pretty, he continued " put down your weapons and we'll talk. Deal? Oh and also take the bugs off of me now!" he asked.

Kurenai jumped down from a tree, looked the situation over, and sighed, "Deal, but only that you take your weapons off too. Drop your weapon pouches. Shino take your bugs off him" Kiba looked at her before saying, " Come on sensei we can take hi..." but was cut off by Kurenai.

"I SAID NOW!" She ordered. All three of them dropped their weapons and Shino called off his bugs. The blond hair boy let go of Hinata an put down both his swords.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" the boy asked.

**Dang that took a while to make, so what do you think. The grammar probably sucks, but other then that how was it**

**Don't own naruto and NO FLAMES**


	3. Author's Note

**I am sincerely sorry for not updating my stories; I've gotten major case of writers block and was hoping that I could get some ideas from some of my great readers. Any ideas for the story would help me tremendously. PM me or review for **_ANY__**story you wish me to update. **_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
